


A day in Flower Capital

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: “Boss Kyoshiro always looks sleepy, is that because he has too much fun at night?”Giggles.“Don’t be silly! He lives in a pleasure hall. Fun is what he does!”
Relationships: Denjiro | Kyoshiro & Kozuki Hiyori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A day in Flower Capital

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, going on in no ship fandom again. Making one since there is barely any Denjiro fic in Ao3 (and I kinda worship the man TT).

_“Boss Kyoshiro always looks sleepy, is that because he has too much fun at night?”_

_Giggles._

_“Don’t be silly! He lives in a pleasant hall. Fun is what he does!”_

* * *

It is still early in the Capital City. A man is walking through the empty street, balancing his huge-humongous luggage on both hands. Last night was not one of his Ushimitsu Kozo’s night, hence the sober-walk through the city. Why did he do that, though? It is not like he is needed out there…

Let’s call it a getaway, even though it's not really. He can’t escape from the thing he has made himself into and his very hall is just the biggest reminder of the fact.

The place that people call his home.

A snort.

Home is where the heart is. However, he is not so sure that he still has that, heart. His heart was pretty much torn apart and shattered 20 years ago. What’s left now is just a shell. A vessel that functions almost by itself. Hollow.

“Boss Kyoshiro!” one of his men greeted. “You’re early, did you go shopping by yourself?”

“Boss Kyoshiro, do you need help to get that inside?”

A silent sigh and scowl. These men. Guards that he placed to guard the hall against minor convenience like… clingy customer. _If they can just stop yapping._

“Open the door.”

“Yes, Boss!”

Kyoshiro walks through the entrance of his so-called-home, his pleasure hall. How currently the place looks so barren and empty. Though he knows that it'll get merrier in the evening (because who won’t love to spend the night in the company of the country’s finest courtesans?). And then there will be a fuss because that’s what always happens when you have a bunch of old men gotten drunk on the lap of women. All are unaware of the thief visiting their home, stealing their money.

Kyoshiro pulls out a smirk.

He reaches for sake gourd in the luggage and wordlessly throws the thing to his guards.

“Thank you Boss Kyoshiro!”

Kyoshiro ignores the salutation, bow, and glee of delight coming from those men.

* * *

“You’re early. Did you just go shopping by yourself?” Hiyori asked, looking at his guardian with her soft smile.

“Those are gifts. Townspeople gave it to me.”

“Looks like someone’s popular,” Hiyori said as she inspected various rolls of fabric. Newly woven fabrics, ones she knows has not hit the market yet. “These are good stuff.”

“They should be, to appease me, apparently.”

Hiyori lets go of the fabrics and reaches for him. She looks so tiny when he looks at her like this, as he is twice her height, towering. “Our _oyabun_ looks scary.” she smiles. “But actually he is really kind.”

Denjiro looks at the sole light in his life, the one who gives his existence a purpose. Marveling on how bright she shines in the darkness that is Kyoshiro, a monster persona he has created a long time ago in the name of revenge. Looking at her stretched hand, he is not sure that he shall be allowed to welcome such a softness. “There is no kindness left in me, Lady Hiyori.”

The lady though shakes her head in disagreement. “Well, I don’t believe that,” said Hiyori. She reaches for Denjiro's much larger hand, smiling. “This hand had been protecting me since I was a child.”

Hiyori keeps holding his hand as she looks up to her guardian. “And I know that this man will keep his promise to keep me safe. That one, I will believe.”

Denjiro tenses (emotion caught in his throat, though he would never admit that). He watches as his light letting herself go, so unlike the cold and heartless courtesan persona she likes to show the world.

How serene and pure.

And behind all of that, there is a power to surge forward, to resolve and stay unwavering despite the sheer promise and faint hope.

The one person he had vowed his life upon (and he couldn’t do with anyone better).

Denjiro places his hand on the top of her not-so-fragile hands, enveloping hers with his. The old childish kiddy Hiyori loved to climb on his body as she played with him in their secret spare time. Currently, her childishness only ranges in the pouty face to the sulk (like when Denjiro is not so adamant about returning her embrace anymore).

Smiling.

If only it were up to him, he would make her disappear from this vile city. Hiding her so that he can protect her and not endangering her life. It is not possible though since he knew that the princess won’t want to do it that way, being a fierce and strong samurai daughter that she is.

And now, since the princess already did her role, he must do the same thing. Smiling, he looks at his princess with a mischievous glint.

“Ushimitsu Kozo is going out tonight, so would you like to accompany me with wine and music?”

Hiyori hums as she answers. “Of course.”

* * *

_“I don’t think that he sleeps with his girls. They would’ve bragged, don’t you think?”_

_Giggles and wiggling brows._

_“You make a fair point. But then if not sleeping with them, then with who?”_

_“Well, there is the courtesan_ -tayu _…”_

_They exchange looks as the thought flashes upon them. One covers the mouth as one blushes._

_“Don’t be silly! He had known her since she was a child! He won’t…”_

_Another look, and then a knowing one, whispering. “Well, if he didn’t then why did I see Komurasaki-san leaving his quarter this morning?”_

_Shrieks. Interested hypes, laughs, and gossips, fill the air little. Those people never heard about the latest thievery on their patrons last night._

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came after seeing that panel, of a woman saying that Boss Kyoshiro always looked sleepy, and that he must had too much fun at night.
> 
> Thank you for reading (if there is any 😅).


End file.
